Kagome Queen of Foxes part 2
by sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: Kagome and company befriends a young magician in China. A young magician by the name of Clow Reed.


_**The next installment of Kagome's adventures. Tell me what you think. Review. Favourite. Follow**_

_**I am on Facebook. Google Sunshinebymoonlight and like my page.**_

Part 2: Clow Reed

When in China we stopped in the capital city and were welcomed by the local supernatural community. There were many interesting groups in the Chinese community varying from Dragon-shifters to magic using humans. Everyday Shippo and I went on little adventures around the capital meeting as many people as we were able to meet. Each day a different supernatural clan would offer up one of their people to act as our guides.

When the magic users provided a guide I met a young talented magician by the name of Clow Reed. He was half Chinese as his father was from the west. Being only fifteen years old he was eager to tell us about Chinese elemental magic. He acted as our tour guide being the first person to not treat us as outsiders. He had powerful magic that he loved to show off. I think he was happy just to be around people who did not treat him like a freak. He was fascinated by how different we were to the local Chinese magical community, so he opened up to us quite quickly. I made the decision to tell him about Japanese magic that covered everything including miko and demonic powers. To everyone's surprise Sesshomaru also decided to teach the magician boy and educated Clow in Japanese culture and politics. Clow had slowly started spending more time with us than with his own family.

A month into our stay in China Clow told us about his father's family in the western countries. He had expressed a wish to expand his magical knowledge to include his father's heritage. His mother's family looked down on him for wanting to broaden his horizons, but I found it admirable in such a young person. I was surprised that at fifteen years old and he had more dreams than most had at his age. He surprised me with his detailed plans of how he would achieve his dreams.

After discussing it with Sesshomaru Hikari and I offered for him to join us in our travels. We acquired some magical horse eagles called hippogriffs and left China. Along our journey Clow turned out to be an eager student. We saw so much and experienced so many new things. I loved learning new languages and experienced many different cultures. It took us two years to travel from China to Britain.

Seventeen year old Clow was just as eager to learn as the fifteen year old Clow that we had met years before. I was glad to have had the opportunity to brush up on my English with Clow. What little English I had leant in school had help me observe the western society in a way Sesshomaru, Hikari-sama, Rin and Shippo were still struggling with. Clow did most of the translating as his father had taught him English growing up. We all made sure to learn English, so to understand the local people.

We leant very quickly that England and several other countries were going through an upheaval. Magic was banned in many districts and I had quickly made our hippogriffs appear as regular horses much to their displeasure. I heard several stories about witchcraft being evil and its practitioners being burnt alive.

After speaking to a local Clow was very excited to find out that we were close to his father's childhood home. Very quickly he became excited at the prospect of meet the family he had only heard about in stories.

"My father's family live just north of here," Clow informed us in excitement.

I smiled realising that Clow was not as young a boy now. It was reminded of the mortality of the humans surrounding us and how despite being in my forties I only appeared to be in my early twenties.

We finally reach Clow's family who lived in a large mansion revealing that they were well off for an English family. A man and a woman received us and I was glad Sesshomaru had insisted that we all dressed formally for the occasion. Hikari-sama, Rin and Shippo wore formal kimonos, I wore a traditional priestess kimono in black and white, Clow wore blue Chinese robes and Sesshomaru wore his fancy kimono and casual armour that he seemed to adore.

"How did you meet our nephew?" the man of the house asked.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to me referring that I would speak.

"We met him on our travels in China. He was very kind to us and informed us of his wish to meet and learn from his relatives in this country, so Hikari-sama, Sesshomaru-sama and I offered for him to join our party," I informed them as politely as I could.

Clow's aunt seemed to perk up at my deferring to Hikari-sama and Sesshomaru. I realised that she was either power hungry or looking for something to gossip about. I remembered that women did not have the same rights as men in this era.

"What is your standing on magic?" Hikari-sama asked softly acting every bit the high lady. "I have heard tales of people hunting those with magic here."

"Secretly our family is pro-magic. We come from a long line of respected and powerful wizards. We have contributed to the efforts to aid and protect our beloved magical society," Clow's aunt said proudly.

"We would be pleased if our daughter Rin and Kagome's son Shippo could also learn the magic your people use," Hikari-sama added.

"Perhaps they could all get apprenticed to a ministry wizard," Clow's uncle said in excitement.

Hikari-sama turned to Sesshomaru and smiled softly. He nodded giving her his first smile of the day.

"This Sesshomaru will allow it so long as Rin and Shippo are always accompanied by either one of us or Clow," Sesshomaru said in his usual gruff tone.

The couple smiled nervously and seemed to realise that Sesshomaru was quite dangerous. We then took an open top carriage to a large community seemly entirely populated by magic humans and supernatural beings.


End file.
